Mobile Suit Gundam 00I
Mobile Suit Gundam 00I is the manga planned to replace 00F in Gundam Ace. The story link the main anime series from second season and tells about conclusions between Innovades and Innovators. Characters Leif Recitativo Leif Recitativo is the main character in the story. He is a 18 years old boy who has the same 0026 type base sequence pattern as Ribbons, with registration number 08368-SA846. Also, has the same outward appearance as Ribbons. Leif is awaken by VEDA to find 6 Innovaoids. Telicyra Herfi Dr. Telicyra appears 40 years old is formerly part of “Doctors without borders” when he is awoken as an Innovade. Lars Grise Lars Grise an Innovade.The man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise. Lars, who killed the Innovade, sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out. Bryn Sondheim A young Innovade with powerful quantum brainwaves. Sulu Suluzu A female Innovade of the same base sequence type as Telicrya Herfi. Currently a member of Katharon. Hermiya Presumed to be an Innovade; unclear of her complete nature as her make is inspired by the A.I. holograms Hanayo and Hayana. Story Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening The story of how a young man with the same DNA base sequence as Ribbons, “Registration Number 08368-SA846, Human Name: Leif Recitativo,” awoke as an Innovade one day and gathered six comrades. Leif has the ability to seek out his comrades and distinguish human from Innovade. Leif, who looks like Ribbons, is 18 years old. But, Leif himself does not know why Veda chose to awaken him. Leif meets with Dr. Telicyra (Telicyra Herfi, appears 40 years old) formerly part of “Doctors without borders” when he is awoken as an Innovade. Next, when Leif tries to meet with Flinch, an Innovade and Earth Federation MS pilot, Flinch is shot dead before Leif's eyes. When Leif goes to awaken yet another of his Innovade comrades, wherever he goes Innovade are shot dead before his eyes. And so the one killing the Innovade turns out to be an Innovade himself. The man with the artificial left eye is named Lars Grise. Lars, who killed the Innovade, sheds bitter tears from his left eye and cries out. Gundam 00I Chapter 02: Hunter The story starts 124 years ago on earth. Lars and his wife were viewing the news about the probe that left for Jupiter in a room. It is said that Lars’ friend is also in the Jupiter probe ship. Lars views the film with a complicated expression. His wife (She resembles Anew. The reason is stated later by the Doctor) says to him, “It’s alright. Don’t feel lonesome. You have me,” and tightly embraces him. “I promise. Our child, and I, will always be beside you. You are not alone.” At the adjoining room, their daughter who sleeps looks at the two. The reminiscing scene changed, and in the heavy rain, Lars is shouting. On his arms is the dead body of his wife with a knife thrust into her chest. The flashback ended and it is back to AD2312. Leif looks at the images of the army, searching for his comrades believe this is in reference to the 6 he has to look for in his mission, but found no one. The purpose is that in case they are to fight an enemy mobile suit, they need to be sure that one of their own is capable of fighting. Through the Doctor’s treatment, fortunately the life of Bryn, who was shot by Lars, was saved. However, whether his ability to carry out his mission still remains even when his head was shot, is not yet known. At about that time, Lars, who had a rifle, muttered in the forest, “A false person…” The scene goes back, and Leif and the Doctor continues their conversation. The two continued to talk about Innovades. The Doctor says that, “The Innovades are built very well.” If you look at the physiology of Innovades, there is nothing that is inferior to humans. They are made using human genes, and the humans who furnished the genes, from whom they are modeled, are important. Because the Innovades do not age, their life as a human in human society is also limited. It is up to 10 years before Veda orders them to “Return”. However, the Doctor stayed with society up to about 20 years. The Doctor says, “Perhaps because I became too famous as a doctor, that it was hard for Veda to tell me to ‘Return’.” Leif also talks. “It seems that for children like Bryn, ‘Return’ is also fast.” The Doctor retorts, “In the situation that a household contains a child, all members are Innovades.” “It’s sad, isn’t it. The memory of the child who was made to return is deleted…” The Doctor objects to Leif who was sighing. “That depends on how you look at it. Certainly upon Veda’s command, our memories are deleted. It is the same as the death of the personality. However, the person is not biologically dead. Once more, upon the download of a new personality, they are restored to society as a different person.” Leif cries, “That is also very sad! My previous memories – My family and friends, were all lies!” After a moment of silence, the Doctor also replied again. “But the memories personally lived in this society are genuine. And the various encounters too. I want to value those such things.” Leif frailly agrees. A short time after that, Leif finished the army image validation work. But he didn’t find his comrades there. While Leif was working, the Doctor confirmed Lars’ true character by accessing Veda. He is “Lars Grise”. From year AD2185 up to the present time, he has been living with the human society for about 130 years. But his information upload to Veda has been cut off for several years, and as it is, his link is also suspended. However, Veda continues to follow Lars by an external surveillance. The behavior he took is that of an “Innovade Hunter”. He continues to kill Innovades only for more than 100 years, and up to now has killed several hundreds of Innovades. Because of Veda’s intervention, he has never been caught as a mass murderer. Because among the victims there are many that have the same outward appearance, Veda deals with the data and falsifies it. Leif replies that there are two possibilities to be considered from this information. Either Lars as an Innovade Hunter is not related to the 6 comrades he is looking for. Or he is related to it, and he hasn’t been successful in finding the 6 comrades because of what he has been doing for more than 100 years. Now, Leif and gang, regarding that mission… At that time, the Doctor’s cellphone rang. Bryn has disappeared from the sickroom. How can he do so, when he’s not supposed to be able to move on his own? A young girl is in a gloomy room. Wearing a gothlic style attire and sitting on a chair, the young girl (Sondheim) addresses the whole world using QBW. “Anyone… Isn’t anyone here? Please answer.” There was a person who replied to her voice. “Who is it? The guy with the big voice is…” the Federation Army imprisoned “Hallelujah” replies. “Y-you can’t move can you? Just like me.” Allelujah (Hallelujah)’s imprisonment establishment is reflected. Gundam 00I Chapter 03: Doctor The story starts with a flashback at AD2290, 20 years ago. In those days, Telicyra was with Moreno, performing medical treatments in various places. From Moreno, he received the teaching, “There is a heart inside a person. That’s why a person can not cure someone who is not a person.” Two years after this, Moreno went missing. Bryn’s parents, who are worried about where she is, visited Telicyra. Regarding their actions, Rave asked, “Is their worry of Buryun also programmed inside them? Or does it come from love?” At this question, Telicyra remembered the words of Moreno. “There is a heart inside you. I have one too. In that case, the other Innovades also have it.” At about this time, Buryun who was in captivity called out to Hallelujah using QBW. Hallelujah, who was talking to her in trying to kill time, in an instant broke off his QBW. The doctor who created the Trinity siblings, Dr. Clay Lihichyte, extracted Buryun’s blood,“Help me!” Bryn’s QBW resonated in Leif’s and Telicyra’s brains. The voice also reached the Innovade hunter Lars. Relying on her voice, Leif and Telicyra struggled on to get to her. In front of them was a doll-like figure of a girl. It was a girl who was in a lethargic state because of the large amount of blood drawn from her. In front of her, Doctor Clay appears. Leif asks where Buryun is, and Doctor Clay sneers, “Couldn’t the person you’re looking for be the one right in front of you?” The one dressed up as a girl was Buryun. Dr. Clay knew that the blood of the Innovades contained nanomachines that made them eternally young. He says that he wants to implement a blood transfusion that can make humans eternally young too. When he turned his gun to them, in an instant, moving as a battle type Innovade, Leif restrained Dr. Clay. Following the Doctor’s idea Telicyra, they leave the place without killing Doctor Clay. But after a while, someone blasted the place of Doctor Clay. At about the same time, Allelujah was liberated from the prison institution by CB comment: S2 Episode 3. “Oh God, bring death to these fake humans. And then their spirits will be at peace!” exclaimed Lars. His right eye and gun was connected by a thin cord code?. To be continued. Gundam 00I Chapter 04: Gundam The scene changed and Leif was having a nightmare.In his dream, Gundam Rasiel and 1 Gundam were fighting. Grave and an Innovade who looked like Leif (Beside Pain) were piloting each of the Gundams.Leif woke up when the machine(s) blew up. Leif talked to Dr. Telicyra about the contents of his dream.The doctor told him, “Even if that was your past, you weren’t yourself back then. But, essentially, your memories shouldn’t be able to transfer.” “Innovade’s individual bodies last a long time so they can be recycled quite a few times. The Innovades’ mechanism, is most likely the result of Veda not understanding human nature, and consequently, as a computer terminal, it sought only what was most efficient,” the doctor continued. But, after Leif and the Innovades they were searching for awakened, they would not be recalled. This differed completely from how (Innovade) recycling worked up until this point. Has it been decided that the six comrades I’m assembling are to guide the Innovades to the next step? Leif thought. “Because all Innovades are just reiterated like computer terminals and over, if I/we could be set free, that’s something I’d like to accomplish. And then a world where humans and Innovades can coexist be born. If we of all people don’t believe in that hope…” The scene changes to Lars staring at a campfire in the middle of the forest. In the past, Lars had slaughtered the combat Innovades who had appeared before the tomb of his wife, who they had killed with their own hands, with a knife. And so, Lars targeted those he knew were Innovades by their faces, without differentiating between Innovades like Leif. But, Lars was identified by Leif as one of the 6. For that reason, he set his sights on the Doctor who hadn’t been a target (because of his physical appearance). Leif himself didn’t know why Lars had been selected as one of the six. Brun, who had regained consciousness, addressed to him via QBW. Brun spoke. I was awoken by Telicyra’s specialized quantum communication ability. And I can feel that power faintly calling out to Leif. The scene changes to Katharon’s hideout. There, the doctor found an 874 type Innovade. And he met a “female type” Innovade like himself, through Sulu. The doctor stiffened up. The scene returns to Brun and Leif. Brun sends Leif a single vision. “This is….an enormous sealed power” The image was of 1 Gundam from Leif’s dream. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 05: ''Katharon Doctor Telicyra watches over the battle between the Federation and Katharon. Before his eyes, his twin named Sulu struck down enemy MSs one by one. Meanwhile, Leif was securing Brun’s cooperation and heading to the Gundam he had summoned. Leif vaguely understands that he has to remove the limiter on Brun's? special Innovade abilities. That is, the limiter put on Innovades so that they can live in human society. The scene returns to Katharon. Lars attacks them while they’re resting after dealing with the first wave of the fight with the Federation. Lars aims and shoots only at the Innovades. “Pretend humans have no right to live,” Lars declares. And Telicyra objects, “Is there such thing as a life without merit!” Telicyra shields Brad, an Innovade, from a bullet with his body. Sulu rushes over to Telicyra, whose life was saved by a bulletproof vest. “Same face…” Telicyra hastily lies, “My sister! I’m your older brother!” Moved, Sulu embraces him. At that time, Leif finally reaches the Gundam he saw in his dream, “1 Gundam.” “What are you going to do with such a dangerous thing?” Hixar Fermi appeared. Leif explained that he was on a mission. “Won’t you tell me about that mission? Beside Pain.” Hixar turned his gun on Leif. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 06: ''Startup '' Hixar turns his gun on Leif who had just found 1 Gundam.Hixar was moving based on the information he had gotten from Veda, “today, in this place, Beside Pain will appear.”And 1 Gundam wakes up. Meanwhile, Doctor Telicyra came into contact with Lars the “Innovade killer.” “Lars Grise, wake up!” with an explosion scene it continues to the next issue. At the end of the issue the design of the girl in Katharon, Haamiya, is published. This girl who looks a lot like Hanayo is…? Gundam ''00I ''Chapter 07: ''Past The beginning opens from Lars’ past. Lars, who had not had his memory erased by Veda, was searching for his “wife and child” who had had their memories erased. But, when he was reunited with Pitty, she was aware that she was not human. Pity tries to brainwash Lars. As a result, Lars killed Pity, who had been his “wife,” with his bare hands. Back to the present. With Lars’ abilities? unleashed, a mysterious light draws near Telicyra and Lars. “I’m a fake human… I have no right to live…. I must grant death to fake humans,” Lars mutters. The light stops just in the nick of time, but Telicyra could not discern Lars’ ability either. The scene changes to 1 Gundam attacking Hixar. Sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit, Leif regains his memories of his former self, Beside. The scene returns to Telicyra and Lars. Telicyra checks Lars’ right eye. Because his left eye was replaced with and artificial one, his link to Veda is disrupted. Telicyra hears that the light was a new Federation weapon from the approaching Sulu and Haamiya. Was it related to Lars’ ability? Or was it… Next, the scene changes to the space CB base. Hixar sends off a message, requesting that Chall prepare something.It changes to a hectic scene. Brun relays Leif’s QBW saying that he wants to talk to Telicyra. “They’re probably starting to kill the eye witnesses to keep information about the weapon which was test-fired secret,” Terishira worries. With “But, those aren’t Veda’s instructions. It’s the Federation who wants a/the orbital weapon. It’s not Veda. It’s the action of someone using that to carry out Aeolia’s plan from the shadows.” respect to that,Leif asserts. Then he informs Telicyra that Lars’ ability is to control machines from long distances. Telicyra, having finished the conversation, conveyed his feeling of ill ease, which his correspondence with Leif brought back, to Brun.Brun again told Telicyra that Leif’s QBW were getting stronger. He returned to the base and the massacre had already taken place.The combat-use Innovedo, Brad, attacks Sulu saying “Eliminate the eye-witnesses!” Seeing that spectacle, Lars uses his ability and remote-controls a Tieren to attack Brad. The Tieren comes alive at once.A light pierces the Tieren.1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel. Gundam 00I ''Chapter 08: ''The Fifth Person Lars contacts Mememto Mori to attack Leif and 1 Gundam, but he protected himself using 1 Gundam's GN particles. In order to stop the battle, Bryn tested the access of Lars using QBW. Telicyra stops Leif who tried to throw the finishing blow to Lars who was suffering said, "I get it now! You and Leif are different people!" Lars then threatened Lief or Beside Pain if he dies the comrades he discovers will not be able to be awakened so Leif backs away. Then Telicyra was informed by Bryn of the fact that Lars was his previous father. Pity hope Bryn, who was his "mother", with her family memories left behind,was sent to a special mission by Veda but Bryn whose memories have been erased was restored to society as a different child. Bryn wishes, "I want to entrust Lars to you". while Telicyra thought about how to return Leif who has changed, he was struck with an idea on how to look for the comrades that they were looking for without him. The scene changed to Celestial Beings's base were Gundam Rasiel is being repaired there. Fon roared laughing inside the space ship after having set the pseudo GN Drive into the Gundam that he stole from the battle with Innovators. Mobile Units Innovators *CBY-001 1 Gundam Gallery Image:gh10nij1qsl15pcg1haq.png| 1 Gundams and GN Cannons attacking HRL forces References External Links 00I Official Site (Japanese) Category:Anno Domini Category:Series